Trust Me
by Kittyfox77
Summary: Riku can't believe that Xion wants to go on vacation with him. Nor can he believe that Xion would try to get him killed. This girl is downright crazy!


Riku and Xion stood before the giant monster.

It was about noon, on what had started out to be a typical Saturday. That is, until poor Riku had been dragged out of bed by Xion, and he had somehow ended up in front of, what appeared to be, a man eating monster.

The duo stood wide-eyed, and they were both absolutely terrified by what they saw. Riku wished he was back in bed, and he wondered how in the world he was going to get out of this situation. He watched Xion, who stared in what seemed more like awe than in fear. How had he missed that? And why wasn't she scared?

"I can't wait for our vacation!" Xion piped up, cutting Riku's thoughts short. She seemed just as nervous as he, but not in the same way, he noticed with chagrin. "C'mon! Let's go inside!" Xion began pulling Riku by the arm, but he wouldn't have it.

Was she crazy? How could she want to go inside a monster? What kind of vacation involved getting yourself killed?

Xion looked back at Riku, who hadn't budged at all. Her face a mask of confusion, she asked, "What's the matter, Riku? I told you about the RV, right?"

_RV?_ Riku questioned, _What in the world…_ "Is _that_ an RV?" Riku asked suddenly. The gears in his head whirred as he tried to figure out the current situation. Xion, in the meantime, cocked her head and gave him a confused look.

Now that he thought about it, Riku did remember Xion mentioning last week how she had wanted to go on vacation, but how did that monster equate into this situation?

"Are you scared, Riku?" Xion asked, sounding guilty. "Oh, I'm so sorry! You've never seen an RV before, have you?" she sounded sincere, not something Riku was used to in his dealings with other people.

He simply stared at Xion, suddenly reminded of Kairi. Kairi had been the only person he had ever met that could read his emotions. Now Xion was here, doing just that.

Before Riku could think of a response, Xion grabbed his arm again, attempting to pull him towards the non-monster thing. When he still hesitated, Xion turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey Riku, want to go on vacation with me?"

Riku sighed inwardly. He swore she was just trying to confuse him at this point. Hadn't she already asked him that a week ago, when they had been talking about a vacation? He tried to voice this, but Xion stopped him mid-sentence.

"Answer my question honestly."

Cocking an eyebrow at her odd statement, Riku answered, "Yes. I still want to go on vacation with you." Xion beamed at his answer.

"I'm glad." Then she offered him his hand. Riku, tired of questioning things, simply took her hand, unsure of anything. "O.K, Riku. Now there's just one more thing."

She turned towards the monster again, and pulled him along with her. This time, he allowed himself to get a step closer to it before stopping again and letting go of her hand. He looked up at the menacing form and swallowed uncomfortably. From another's perspective, he probably didn't look at all afraid, but Xion saw right through him.

Xion, feeling him stop, put herself face to face with the fearful teen. She looked up at him; he down at her. She looked determined, yet kind. Her expression helped calm Riku a bit. Why was he so nervous if she wasn't at all? "Riku," Xion whispered, looking straight into his eyes. He swore she was seeing his soul, bare of any kind of lies or deceptions. It was almost unsettling, except for the immeasurable kindness that radiated from those strong eyes that stared into his unflinchingly.

"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly, extending her hand once again as she stepped back.

He looked down at her outstretched hand, and realized that Xion would never lead him to harm. She wouldn't look at him with such kindness and still hurt him. Right? Putting his inhibitions aside was hard for Riku, but when he looked up into those beautiful, understanding eyes, he couldn't shake the feeling that Xion was different- different from all the others.

Without another thought, he took her hand, and she led him to the best vacation he would ever experience.


End file.
